


Collected ficlets

by pearl_o



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Snippets, Tumblr, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-17 04:39:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9304655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pearl_o/pseuds/pearl_o
Summary: Collecting together various YOI ficlets previously posted to my tumblr. Content notes or warnings can be found on individual chapter headings.1: Post-coital first time, take 1 (1/12/17)2: Post-coital first time, take 2 (1/12/17)3: Retirement planning (1/12/17)4: Yuuri, after GPF, before St Petersburg (1/19/17)5: First times (1/20/17)6: snapshots from a pregnancy, part 1 (2/25/17)7: snapshots from a pregnancy, part 2 (2/25/17)





	1. post-coital first time, take 1

Afterwards, Yuuri's quiet. 

Victor is quiet, too, so he doesn't really notice at first, caught up in his own afterglow, but eventually it does sink in, Yuuri's silence and stillness. 

They're still tangled up together, limbs intertwined. Victor's head is resting on Yuuri's chest, the faint thump of his heartbeat a comforting distant sound. Victor's never thought of himself as a cuddler before--with Makkachin, yes, of course, but with lovers? No. Not really. But here with Yuuri now, even though they're done, it feels wrong to not touch as much as he can.

"You're okay, Yuuri?" Victor says. His hand lies palm open across Yuuri's side. He strokes his thumb just to feel the warm skin beneath. Yuuri cried earlier, he remembers now. Victor hadn't thought much of at the time, because he thought he might cry as well. But maybe it was overwhelming. Maybe it was too much.

Yuuri sounds surprised, or at least confused, when he answers. "Of course." Victor sighs against his skin, and Yuuri says, "Why wouldn't I be okay?"

It's hard to shrug in the position Victor's in, and he's too comfortable to move. "Sometimes first times are strange. Different. It can be difficult…"

"No," Yuuri says, "no, nothing like that," in that decisive tone that Victor loves so much, the confident one he only hears Yuuri use once in a great while. It's already gone when Yuuri continues, "But--I mean. Was that what _you_ were expecting…?"

Victor smiles. "Of course not." Yuuri's body immediately stiffens a little beneath him, and Victor rolls to his side. He props himself up on one elbow so he can look down into Yuuri's face and meet his gaze.

"You have never once been what I am expecting," Victor tells him. "Why would you stop surprising me now?"

The serious look on Yuuri's face softens, lips curling around the edges. He pulls Victor down again into a kiss.

"Victor," Yuuri murmurs between their lips.

"Yes," Victor says. He kisses his way from Yuuri's mouth to his jaw, and down his neck.

"I think I have some ideas on improving Eros," Yuuri says breathlessly, even as he digs his nails into Victor's shoulder.

Victor raises his head. "You do? That's wonderful!" He can't help beaming down. He should have considered this--that sex with him might inspire Yuuri on sexual love and desire--but he was rather distracted in the moment. Is that what Yuuri has been thinking about, while they lay here in silence?

It is flabbergasting how Victor can keep feeling this much more in love. 

"But first," Yuuri says, a slight blush rising in his cheeks, "can we do that again?"

"What, already?" Victor says, but Yuuri's hands are sliding down from Victor's shoulders down his back and finally settling at his hips, pulling Victor's body back close and tight against his. And, oh, yes, all right, Yuuri is definitely ready to go again, and isn't _that_ fun? Victor's always known stamina was one of Yuuri's strengths, after all.

"All right," Victor says, "again," just the same as he does every day on the ice as they practice, and he would be laughing if Yuuri weren't kissing him again already.


	2. post-coital first time, take 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Possibly emilyenrose's fault, but I'm not sure how.

The first thing Victor says--once Yuuri has gotten too sensitive and has to finally pull him off--is "Wow!"

Yuuri can only blink down at him. Victor's mouth is red and shiny and swollen looking, like an overripe cherry about to burst. Yuuri had to close his eyes for a while when Victor was sucking him, but he can't look away now. 

He moves his hand to Victor's cheek, stroking his thumb across Victor's lower lip. Victor turns his head to kiss Yuuri's palm, and then his ring.

"Wow," Yuuri repeats faintly.

Victor smiles. "I didn't know you would last so long!"

Yuuri isn't sure what to that. Victor's tone of voice sounds like a compliment, but then he follows it up immediately by saying, "I don't remember the last time my knees and throat were so *sore*!"

"Sorry?" Yuuri tries, but Victor shakes his head. 

"I bet next time you could hold out even longer, though! What do you think?"

"I think," Yuuri says, "you should stop talking so much and come up and kiss me."

Victor's smile widens, a little, turns a little smugger. "Okay," he says, right before he raises shakily to his knees and folds himself into Yuuri's lap.

Victor's pants are still on, technically, but the fly is open and his cock is out. Yuuri can remember the steady movement of Victor's shoulder as he worked himself, before Yuuri had to shut his eyes. And when he thinks back he thinks he can identify the exact moment, that heavy moan that must have been when Victor brought himself over. 

Maybe next time Yuuri will make Victor let him go first, so he can get more of a chance to touch, to see exactly what it looks like when Victor loses it. That is a good idea, he thinks.

For now, though, there's kissing, and Victor warm and soft and happy in his arms, and his beautiful mouth. Kissing is good.


	3. retirement planning

Victor has a habit now of proclaiming his grand plans for once he's finished skating.

_When I retire for good, I'm going to grow out my beard!_  
  
(Victor announces that upon entering their room one night, while Yuuri is preparing for bed. Victor's just out of the shower, dressed only in his robe, hair still damp, looking pleased with himself.)  
  
_When I retire for good, we should take Makkachin on a tropical cruise!_  
  
(This one is thoughtfully announced at breakfast as Victor nibbles at eggs and Yuuri sips at his tea.)  
  
_When I retire for good, I could play hockey just for fun. I could even teach you!_  
  
(While watching a game, of course. Victor loves watching hockey, gets very excited about it and yells in Russian that Yuuri doesn't know but can gather the basic sense of from his tone. Yuuri watches with him in the sense that he sits next to Victor on the couch and plays with his phone during games; it turns out hockey is just as boring as soccer was, all those times Yuuri's dad tried to get him interested in that.)  
__  
_When I retire for good, and we have our baby, should it be a boy or a girl?_  
  
(He springs that one on Yuuri in bed, when they're spooning together, and Yuuri's almost completely asleep. "Baby?" Yuuri repeats blurrily, not sure he heard right. "No, you're right," Victor says, "either is good. It should be a surprise.")

'Plans' is perhaps an overly serious word for the things Victor comes up with, because Yuuri is fairly certain he's forgotten ninety-nine percent of them within a day of his declaration, if not within hours. And as often as Victor might mention retirement, he's clearly in no particular rush to get there--his competitive streak is as strong as ever, especially with Yurio still determinedly snapping at his heels.

And yet. Like so much about Victor, Yuuri finds his silly announcements endearing.

("I used to try and imagine what came after skating," Victor says, holding Yuuri's hand as they walk through the St Petersburg streets, "and it would just seem to...end. Everything just blurry and gray."

"What's different now?" Yuuri says.

"You, of course," Victor says, like it's the easiest and most obvious thing he's ever said. "Now I look at it and I see you there."

It makes Yuuri blush. "Victor. You're so ridiculous."

He squeezes Victor's hand back, even harder.)


	4. Yuuri, after GPF, before St Petersburg

“It’s only for a few days,” Victor tells him in the airport when they separate, but he sounds like he’s trying to convince himself as much as Yuuri. It might only be a few days, but they’ve barely been out of each other’s sight in the last nine months, except for when Makkachin was sick.

But Yuuri gives him a brave smile anyway. Victor has a whole routine to put together in practically no time at all; he doesn’t need distractions like Yuuri being a mess.

Victor kisses him goodbye right there in the airport in front of everybody, though, and Yuuri holds that close the whole plane ride.

Back home everybody is ecstatic about his medal. Yuuri can’t imagine they could be any more excited if he’d actually won. There are new posters of him at the train station. More than one person recognizes him on the street.

His family and friends are a little more confused by the news he’s moving to Russia.

“I thought you were home for good now,” his mother says.

“I decided to keep skating a little longer,:” he explains, and his mother takes the explanation with the same unflappable serenity she always does.

Nationals is very strange. The memory of how badly he did last year is in the back of his mind the whole time, but so is Victor’s voice reminding him how strong he is, how capable, how he just needs to believe in himself. He earned a silver medal in the Grand Prix; he has a world record; he can do this too.

Skating Eros is the strangest part. He’s never skated it before without Victor there. Victor is the one he always seduces, the one whose eyes he knows are always on him. Without that anchor to his performance he knows he’s off-balance. He makes up for it in the free program, though.

“I hear you have a gold medal for me to kiss finally!” Victor teases him on the phone later.

Yuuri still blushes a little, which annoys him. He cuddles closer around the warm comfort of Makkachin on his bed, stroking his fur, and says, “if you’re lucky, maybe” to hear the delighted gasp Victor always makes when Yuuri is daring.


	5. First times

The first time Victor has sex is at his first Olympics. He’s a champion already, and he’s an adult, and he can do what he wants. He’s old enough to seduce someone and learn this whole new part of life.

He picks an American skier (or maybe he’s a biathlete? Victor doesn’t really pay attention to sports that aren’t on the ice), someone with big hands who stares at Victor like he can’t believe how pretty he is. Victor’s English isn’t quite fluent yet, not as good as it gets later, and the skier doesn’t know Russian at all,

Sex, Victor decides after, really isn’t as big a deal as people make it out to be. But it is fun. And he’s already thinking about his programs for next year: something more mature this time, something that hints at all the new things he knows now.

******

Yuuri loses his virginity the spring he’s twenty one, in his twin bed in his small ugly dorm room.

He’d met the girl at a party, one of the few Phichit had managed to drag him along too this year. He hadn’t believed Phichit when he whispered that that girl thought he was cute; Phichit says things like that, but Yuuri thinks he’s usually just trying to be nice. But maybe this time it’s true, because after Yuuri’s had a few beers she comes over to talk to him and takes his phone and inputs her number into it and kisses his cheek.

They go on a few dates, coffee at the student union and studying together in the library. She comes to watch Yuuri practice once, but he thinks she’s probably pretty bored just sitting and watching while he works. And they make out a few times in Yuuri’s room or hers, when their respective roommates are out, and one time they go further.

It’s awkward and fumbling. Neither of them have all their clothes off. The girl keepa looking like she wants to say something but never does, and Yuuri finds it hard to meet her eyes.

It feels good, physically, but when Yuuri looks back on it later he mostly just feels embarrassed.

*****

(Their first time together is in Barcelona, rings shining on their fingers in the dark, Yuuri’s medal in place of honor on the spare bed. They’ve kissed so many times since China, slept in the same bed, but not more. Not this.

Halfway through Victor realizes, with a shock, that he’s close to tears. Ridiculous. He has to close his eyes and turn his head away for a moment.

“No,” Yuuri murmurs, “no, keep your eyes on me, be here with me, Victor,” hands reaching up to Victor’s face to make him come back.

“I didn’t know it could feel that way,” Yuuri says as they cuddle afterwards. There’s a shyness in his voice despite everything.

“I didn’t know either,” Victor says.)


	6. snapshots from a pregnancy, part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content note: mpreg.

Yuuri spends the entire first trimester in a state of constant low-grade anxiety. Everything is completely normal, according to both Victor and the doctor, but Yuuri can't help worry anyway. 

Victor falls asleep as soon as they get home every afternoon, and only wakes up when Yuuri shakes him awake for dinner--though half the time he's too grossed out by the smell of the food to eat, anyway. He's lost five pounds since he got pregnant, and Victor was always slim to begin with. He's surviving mostly on protein bars and popsicles. His morning sickness isn't every day, but most, and it's usually not in the morning at all, but the middle of the night. Yuuri's gotten used to waking up alone in the bed around two am to find Victor kneeling in the bathroom in front of the toilet. 

"I'm sorry," Yuuri says one night, when he's brought Victor a glass of water and a wet rag to dab at his sweaty forehead. "I'm so sorry, Victor."

"Sorry?" Victor says, blinking at him. "Why?"

"Well," Yuuri says helplessly. He doesn't know what to say, exactly. Watching Victor go through all this--and because of Yuuri.

"Yuuri," Victor says softly, "can't you see? I'm so happy."

He throws up again a minute afterwards, which ruins the moment a little, but later in bed he curls up with Yuuri and whispers more reassurances in his ear. That makes Yuuri feel a little guilty, too--he's pretty sure he's supposed to be the strong, reassuring one, while Victor's dealing with all the new hormones and moods--but it does help.

The best thing about the second trimester is it's no longer the first trimester.

Victor's thrilled mostly because now they can tell people. His energy's back to normal, and the nausea mostly gone, though the food aversions are still strong; there's a long list now of foods Yuuri can't bring into the house or, preferably, consume away from the house either unless he brushes his teeth before being around Victor.

More mornings than not when Yuuri wakes up Victor's fresh out of the shower, examining himself naked in the full length mirror, lip caught between his teeth and fingers resting gently on his abdomen. Yuuri fumbles for his glasses from the nightstand and sits up against the headboard, watching Victor silently for a little bit. He's not really showing yet, and Yuuri knows how impatient he is for it. Like this, though, you can tell a little, see the subtle bulge, the places that have always been concave slowly starting to get rounder, softer. 

Victor's always been beautiful, but he's most beautiful when he's happy. He looks happy now. Victor likes to chatter on about how his skin glows now and how the hormones are making his hair thick and lustrous, but Yuuri thinks his simpler explanation is the better one.  
When Victor does start showing, it seems to happen practically overnight. 

"I can't believe you got so fat," Yurio says one day.

"Yurio," Yuuri says sharply.

Victor just spreads his arms. "Isn't it beautiful? I'm creating an entire new life inside me! I am a walking miracle!"

"People have babies every day. You're not that special," Yurio says. 

"There is a brand new person growing in me," Victor says, "and he is going to be as beautiful and talented and magical as Yuuri and I put together. What greater thing has ever happened?"

Yurio just rolls his eyes and wanders away, but Yuuri has to hug Victor and give him a kiss after that. It very nearly leads to more, since Victor's sex drive is also suddenly on overdrive after disappearing in the beginning of his pregnancy, but they manage to keep it down to aggressive cuddles.

The third trimester is when it finally sinks in for Yuuri that they're really, actually, truly _having a baby_.


	7. snapshots from a pregnancy, part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content note: still mpreg.
> 
> Five additional facts ofVictor's pregnancy, for dadvans.

1) Victor calls Hiroko every single week during his pregnancy and they talk for hours. Yuuri isn’t sure how they both keep having so much more to say. There’s only so many times you can go over the same details and advice, right? 

2) It takes them a while to find out what the sex of the baby was, because when they go for the ultrasound at 20 weeks, the fetus is too curled on itself for the technician to be able to tell. “Aww, the baby’s shy, just like my husband!” Victor says, squeezing Yuuri’s hand.

3) The naps return with a vengeance third trimester, which Makkachin, for one, could not be more thrilled about. When Yuuri thinks back to this time in the future, the number one thing he remembers about those months is Victor and Makkachin curled up together cuddling constantly on the couch. 

4) Sometime around the eighth month Victor starts waking Yuuri up in the middle of the night and saying things like “Yuuri, if I die, promise me you’ll take the baby back to Japan” or “Yuuri, if I don’t make it, make sure the baby grows up knowing I loved him more than anything.” This, naturally, freaks Yuuri out no small amount.

(Victor is not going to die in childbirth. Victor has watched and read too many soap operas and elaborate costume piece historical dramas, where childbirth is a dramatic deathtrap for anyone, but doubly so for dudes. If Victor was living two hundred years ago without access to modern medicine, then yes, male childbirth was very dangerous for both the man and baby. But he’s having a perfectly healthy pregnancy with no risk factors and an excellent doctor and support system, and his Russian fatalism is going to give Yuuri a heart attack.)

(They agree that Victor should watch more cheerful things for the rest of the time until the baby is born.)

5) Yuuri likes to rest his head against Victor’s belly and sing to the baby. Victor didn’t know that Yuuri could sing, before this, and he would be a little put out that Yuuri hadn’t shared it with him before if he weren’t busy being so completely stupidly in love.


End file.
